The Blind Raven
by Ziazanime
Summary: Naruto had been having to take care of other buisness, seemingly too much for his teamates, making Tsunade drop him out from Team 7 to work with her on some of Jiraiya's passed down techniques. Although, for the first mission Naruto misses, what will he do when Sasuke is blinded by an enemy? Naruto volunteers to take Sasuke home and look after him untill his sight returns. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Shit shit shit!" Naruto panicked as he ran on the trail through town.

"They are so going to kill me!"

Naruto was late for the third time to his missions meeting point yet again today. He has been making it a habit the past few weeks and it seemed his teammates where getting fed up with it.

He had his green backpack whipped over his shoulder, while his blue crystal necklace had escaped from the inside of his black t-shirt, dangling around each time Naruto's foot struck the ground. Wearing his regular orange pants and his headband loose around his neck.

Just a few minutes ago, Naruto had just woken up, not being able to fully get his clothes on. He quickly threw on the clothes that where already on the ground and ran out of the house in a rush.

"Oiiii~!" Naruto shouted, waving an arm around in the air, seeing his teammates waiting on the bridge.

"Narutoooo!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Gomen Sakura-Chan! But… Kakashi-Sensei isn't even here yet! So…" Naruto had to stop and think of more excuses to why he shouldn't be punished. "No- Actually Naruto, Kakashi got a little tired of waiting and went to go get a drink of coffee to pass the time!" Sakura yelled, clenching her fits in frustration. Naruto sighed and grumbled under his breath.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was leaning on the bridge with his arms folded. "You know… You've done this so many times- I don't think it will do anything by scolding you anymore. You're too much of a moron" Sasuke simply stated. Naruto didn't even try to put up a fight this time. He was too tired to deal with any of Sasuke or Sakura's blaming.

"I'm sorry…" He lightly said under his breath.

They had waiting about another hour and a half before deciding that Kakashi wasn't going to return. It seemed even Kakashi was tired of Naruto's actions as well, only making Naruto feel worse for wasting his teammates time.

"Ugh! See what you did Naruto? I'm going home!" Sakura flared, walking off.

"She's right. He's not going to come. Even the teacher is sick of you it seems" Sasuke bluntly chuckled, pushing his body off the bridge and heading towards his home as well.

"Ch'…" Naruto stood up from where he had been sitting on the ground, and just stared off the bridge. "It's not my fault…" Naruto sighed sadly, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and headed for Ichiraku Ramen.

He took his seat at the small booth, being greeted by the store owner.

"Hey Naruto! The regular I assume?" The man asked, not waiting for the answer and starting to prepare his meal. "Yeah, thanks…" Naruto let up a fake smile to his lips. "You alright kid? Not so uppity today I see.." He questioned, cocking his head a little to look at Naruto. "Ahhh… Just one of those days, ya' know?" The man scoffed. "Teenagers…"

It was about 8pm and Naruto was on his way home. Neji and Kiba had seen the blond at Ichiraku Ramen and decided to join him, passing quite a lot of time with random chitchat. He had to get home on time to be at ready to meet up with Tsunade for his nightly training. Racing down the street and running to his house door, he unlocked his door, and entered his cold three room apartment. He quickly showered, since he didn't have the time to do it that early morning.

"God that was nice" Naruto sighed with relief as he stepped out of his warm shower. He glanced at the clock that read 8:34pm. He quickly threw on a clean black shirt, and zipped up his orange jacket. He shoved his matching orange pants on and threw on his crystal necklace and tightly lacing his headband to his head. Rushing out of his house, he quickly ran to the hokage's mansion.

"Oh Naruto. Good, you're on time" Tsunade smiled, standing up from her desk. "Baa-Chan! You're making me late to every meeting I have with my team lately! I can't be coming home at 4 am everyday" Naruto growled. "Hush! If you would let me speak, then I would be able to tell you that you are dropping out of team 7 for a few weeks to concentrate on our training sessions" Naruto blinked a few times. "Excuse me? I can't leave my team! They need m-" "No. They don't. You're causing them to not be able to complete missions, you're holding them back and not helping their situation, Naruto" Tsunade glared, being blunt about her words. Naruto froze for a second, he wanted to argue so badly, but he knew that they would be better off without him for a while. "Whatever…" Naruto hissed.

The next morning…

"Good Morning Team!" Kakashi smiled, or what seemed like a smile under his mask. "Today, we'll be traveling to the Sand village to gather some supplies for the Leaf." Sakura sighed and got up from her seat. "Kakashi-Sensei, I would love to start the mission, but as you can see, Naruto hasn't shown up yet" She annoyingly sighed. "We don't have to worry about him. Let's get going so we can get back before dark" Kakashi jumped off the pole he was crouching on and started to walk away. "As annoying the Dobe is, I think it would be better to wait" Sasuke glared at Kakashi's back. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the younger members in his group. "Naruto is not a part of team 7 any longer for a few weeks. We don't need to worry about him" Kakashi explained. Sakura made a little noise and spoke up. "Kakashi-Sensei! I know that he's ben late a few times- but there's no need to kick him out of our group!" Sakura panicked. "Hes doing other business for now. No more questions- let's go"

Sasuke looked behind him, where Naruto's house was located down that street.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called, signaling for him to come.

He growled to himself, tearing his eyes away and glared at the older man.

Naruto jolted up out of bed, being startled by a loud banging at his door. Groaning, he looked at the clock that read 8:24am. "This is supposed to be a 'vacation'…" Naruto thought, as he wanted to have all the sleep he needed back in his life. He made a loud sigh and of annoyance and got out of bed, throwing the covers off him and made his way to his door. He looked through the peep hole, seeing the raven haired bastard. He unlatched the door, opening it wide, while his hand was under his shirt, scratching his chest.

"Teme… What do you want…" Naruto yawned. "Why aren't you coming on the mission with us you idiot?" Sasuke questioned. "I'm good too- thanks for askin'!" Naruto snarled. "Answer me" Sasuke demanded. Naruto glanced to the side, trying to find words to defend him. "I'm doing special training" He simply stated. "And why can't you do this after our missions?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Because it was draining me like crazy!" He roared louder then he wanted. "Usuratonkachi… Deal with it and suck up your problems. You may be an idiot, but we need your strength too" Naruto was a little taken aback by this statement. Was it supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Well no matter which, Naruto took it gratefully. "What are you doing here anyway… Aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Naruto sighed. "They are waiting for me at the gate. I'm bringing you with me" "Jeez! Aren't you being a little obsessive today!" Naruto crossed his arms and stepped further into his house. "I have to be somewhere at 12… You guys won't be back that early so I can't. Enjoy the mission" It was killing Naruto not being able to go with his friends, but he was so tired that he could pass out then and there.

Getting ready to shut the door, Sasuke put his foot in front of the door frame.

"Dobe…" He growled in a low tone. Naruto gulped hard, a little afraid of the glare he was receiving from his team member. "Temeeee...!" Moving quickly, Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the door frame and slammed his door shut. "I'm sorry! Good luck on the mission!" Naruto said, loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. His back was up against the door, just in case Sasuke decided to pound his way through.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled, as he banged on the door once. He huffed in frustration and walked off.

Naruto sighed in relief and stumbled his way over to his bed and plopped back down. He could still feel his heat in the sheets.

"Stupid Teme…"

"Baa-Chan… I can't… Anymore…" Naruto gasped in exhaustion. "You've only been training for 45 minutes- get over it" Tsunade stated, crossing her arms. Naruto grasped his knees and hunched over, trying to get a few breaths in. He had been under special training with Tsunade for a couple of weeks now, since Jiraiya's passing. "The Pervy-Sage Didn't Work Me THIS Hard Grandma!" Naruto shouted. "Watch your mouth!" She yelled, punching Naruto upside the head.

It being now, almost 7pm, Naruto was taking a small break from his efforts. He sat on the hokage's couch, drinking some water. "Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune shouted, busting through the double doors. "There has been a terrible incident on Kakashi's squad!" Tsunade shot her head up from her papers on the desk and calmly asked, "What has happened, Shizune?"

"They have just come back to the village. Sasuke Uchiha has been severely injured" She reported. Tsunade stood up from her chair and grabbed her coat off the hanger, heading for the door. "Naruto- Your training for today is done. Go rest up" She simply said before slamming the door behind her. "Sasuke!" Naruto's late response could be heard down the hall. He quickly jumped out of his seat, spilling his water on the floor. Running out of the room, he chased after Tsunade and Shizune.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled wirily. He was on Kakashi's back, passed out with bandage wrapped around his eyes, being able to see blood drip threw the gauze. They handed Sasuke off to the medical ninja at the hospital, while he quickly went to an area were others weren't allowed. They saw Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, walking fastly down the hall. Naruto had stopped with Kakashi and Sakura, while Tsunade nodded at Kakashi and continued on in through the doors with Shizune.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked with a panic. "He… Was protecting me and… He…" Sakura chocked on her words, fighting tears that were already starting to show. "This is your fault! You should have been there, Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Tears pouring down her face. She shoved past Naruto and ran down the hall. Kakashi sighed. "He was defending Sakura and the enemy slashed his eyes with a sword" Naruto twitched a little, having some fear in his eyes. "My fault… It is my fault…" He chuckled histarically. "He fucking came to my House- but I just sent him away! If I had went with him, then he- Sasuke would be-!" Naruto panicked, but was cut off by Kakashi embracing him in a hug. Naruto's eyes grew wide, leaking out a tear drop. He squeezed his hands on Kakashi's back, returning his comfort.

"Im so stupid…" Naruto hiccupped.

The red light had gone off, signaling to Kakashi and Naruto that Sasuke was out of surgery. Naruto leaped out of his seat and stood facing the door, seeing Tsunade walk out. She sighed and glanced at Naruto. "H…How is he?" Naruto asked. "He'll be fine" Tsunade smiled, causing Naruto to place his hand over his chest with relief. "Thank god…" She sat next to Kakashi and crossed her arms and legs. "He still has major damage with his sight… He won't be able to see for some time…" Naruto twitched at this. "When will he regain his sight?" Naruto practically shouted. "Quiet down. There are other patients in this hospital too you know?" Tsunade growled. "I'm not sure when he'll recover, we just have to wait and see" She stood from her seat and walked away. "If you wait in the lobby, Sasuke will be put in his room and you can go visit him" Where her final words before she disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The members of team 7 rushed through Sasuke's hospital room's doors, stopping around his bed to see how the raven was doing. "Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura cried, grasping his motionless hand. He laid in his bed, with his chest rising and sinking slowly in sync. Having an IV into his hand, beeping at a regular pace.

They sat in silence for a good while, watching their partner sleep. At least until they heard him grunt. Automatically all three shot their heads up to look at Sasuke. He twitched a little and raised his hand to his eyes. "The fu-" He started to say, until Sakura squished him into a hug. "Sasuke-Kun! You're awake!" Sakura giggled with a few tears. "Where am I…" He quietly said, moving his head to face away from Sakura. "You're in the hospital… Your eyes were cut, remember?" Sakura tried to explain, getting off the older boy. "Hn" Was all his response, as he got into a sitting position. "Where are the others?" Sasuke asked, turning his face back to Sakura. "Right here" Kakashi smiled. Sasuke twitched and faced to the place he heard Kakashi's voice. "Oh great~" he sarcastically sighed. "Is the Dobe at his, 'special training'?" Naruto tried to speak, but every time, it just wouldn't form into words and out of his mouth. "Hes next to Kakashi" Sakura lightly smiled. "Cat got your tongue moron?" Sasuke smirked. "Teme…" Sasuke twitched by the sound of his voice, hearing a crying crack. "What are you-" He began, but was cut off by someone coming in.

"Ahh- Your up" Tsunade smiled. "Listen Sasuke, the wounds are deep, so your eye sight won't be back for a while. You'll have to stay here so that you'll be able to get around" Sasuke jerked his head up, facing Tsunade. "I'm not staying here." He said, sounding as if his mind was made up. "Sasuke. Be reasonable. You won't be able to get around blind. You'll need our help" Tsunade was growing a little irritated by the boy. "I don't care. I'm not being cooked up in this place until my sight comes back" Growing more frustrated, Sasuke argued back. "He can stay with me!" Naruto spoke up, causing all eyes to be on him. "It's… My fault Sasuke is like this… I'll… Look after this jerk until hes better!" Tsunade stared at Naruto, then turned her head towards Sasuke. "Well?" She asked. He sighed. "I guess I'm going to suffer either way huh? Whatever…" He sighed at his situation. "Teme! You be grateful!" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke was given pain pills, then sent on his way. He had denied a crutch, not wanting to look weak to others. Instead, he just held Naruto's hand while he escorted him out of the building. "Bye Sasuke-Kun! Feel better, okay?" Sakura called out, waving. "Hn".

"Naruto was leading Sasuke through the busy crowds of the town. Since it was a Friday night, all of the workers were out having fun with their friends, getting drunk, or just eating out. "You better not let go Dobe" Sasuke grunted, trying to dodge some people coming his way. "Pfft. Now look who's in control" Naruto smirked. "I'll really hurt you if you do anything" Naruto laughed at that comment. "I wouldn't be talking so mean if I were you, Sasuke-Chan~" Naruto sang, just earning another grunt from the raven.

Once they had made it to Naruto's house, he unlocked his apartment's door and entered inside, guiding Sasuke over the clutter. "Damn it, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke grumbled, tripping over objects. "Heh- Sorry sorry! It's a bit messy… I'm studying a lot- ya' know?" Naruto chuckled, setting Sasuke down in one of the kitchen chairs. "You hungry, Teme?" Naruto asked, looking through some cupboards. "I doubt you have anything I would consume" Naruto twitched. "Since your hurt…" Naruto tried to say nicely. "I'll go out and buy you some tomatoes and that other crap you eat" Naruto grumbled, putting his coat back on. "No, I'm fine" He stated. "Quiet. You haven't eaten since lunch right? I know you're hungry Teme. Just lighten up and let others help you" Sasuke couldn't argue. He was actually very hungry. All he had that day was a dim sum and rice. He gulped and turned his head away from the blond. "I'll be back soon, watch out for the mess!" Naruto said before leaving. "Moron…"

Sasuke's POV

I sat, wherever the heck I was. I hadn't actually been in the Dobe's house before… It smelled of the blond wherever you went. I wasn't complaining, he had a unique sent to him. I got up from the chair and slowly walked forward, waving my hands in front of me. "Errk-!" I spat out, hitting my stomach on a counter. All I made it to was just further into the kitchen. I groaned in annoyance and turned around, walking carefully.

After a few minutes of moving all of the morons crap out of the middle of the floor, I had made it to his bed, where I plopped down on. I spread my arms out and sighed. I flipped my body onto my right side and inhaled. This area was strong with Naruto's scent. I felt warm and cozy in this spot. More comfortable then I have been in a long time.

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto sang, opening his apartment door. I sat up, my body already hanging over the side of the bed, I placed my arms on my legs. "Welcome back" I simply said, "Oh, you moved. Was that difficult?" Naruto asked, as I heard him rummaging through bags. "Obviously…" I whispered under my breath. "Anyway, I got you some tomatoes, potatoes, corn, I don't know! I don't understand why you eat this stuff… Sick" Naruto gagged. I heard some tapping, like a knife. "What are you doing?" I asked, rising up and walking through the clean path I had made and to the kitchen. "I'm cutting you up a tomato. I'll make you rice in a sec'" I followed his voice and sat in a chair. "Here you go, Princess." Naruto said with an evil tone. "Ch… Thanks…" I grumbled. "Do you need me to feed you too?" I could just hear the snickering in his voice. "Shut up moron." He laughed it off then went to make rice.

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms in the air. He had eaten his dinner of ramen, while Sasuke ate his rice balls and tomatoes. Both were very pleased. "Since you can't see, I should tell you that it's almost 10. Which means, I'm going to bed, Teme" Naruto yawned, throwing a blanket and some pillows on the floor. He set his alarm clock on the ground, right next to were his head was going to be. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and led him to the bed, practically pushing him down. "Watch it, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed. "Just go to bed" Naruto said, before turning off the light and cuddling up to the pillows he had on the floor. "Naruto... Where are you?" Sasuke asked a little concerned. "Right here…" Naruto mumbled, already half asleep. Sasuke was going to let the blond take the bed since it was his house, yet he couldn't find the words to say so. He just simply said, "Hn." And rolled over, throwing the blanket over himself and tried to sleep.

Naruto had awoken to the sudden quiet beeping sound right in his ear. He mumbled and quietly pressed the 'off' button and sat up. He cracked his back, as it hurt from the wood flooring. "Nng.." He groaned, getting up.

Sasuke's POV

I heard Naruto fussing down on the floor, turning off his alarm. What was he doing? He had just gone to bed about 5 hours ago… I heard him stand up and make his way elsewhere. I rolled over and lifted myself up on one arm, trying to hear the blond.

"Sasuke? Why are you up?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit surprised. "What time is it?" I asked, still tired. "Oh- don't worry, you can still sleep, it's about 3 now" I could just hear the tiredness in his voice. "Why are you up?" I asked, shifting myself so I could sit up. "Tsunade wants me at her place around0 3:20, so I should be heading there about now" He said, while moving around. "Why does she want you this early, Dobe?" He stopped for a minute while he poured some hot water into something. "Mmm… That 'special training', ya' know?" I twitched a little. Is this why he was always late to the meetings? Cause he was getting up at 3am every morning to meet that woman? "When are you coming back?" I asked. "Ahhh… Around 7:30 I would assume?" I have to go back later tonight to finish up our training" Naruto said, while slurping what I would assume to be ramen.

Naruto started to eat his breakfast, trying to gulp it down in a hurry. "I'm actually really late…" He sighed, looking at the clock. "I'll be back later, Teme, go back to sleep!" Naruto said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door. Sasuke sighed, thinking about the situation. "He always tries to out work himself…"


End file.
